Lively Motion
by Enji86
Summary: Songfic. Apakah perasaan Conan pada Ai akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu? Entahlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ai? Apakah perasaannya akan berubah? Entahlah.


**Disclaimer :** Manga Detective Conan dan lagu Lively Motion bukan milik penulis.

**Warning :** Lagu ini sebenarnya dalam bahasa Jepang tapi karena kemalasan, penulis hanya mencantumkan terjemahannya. Selain itu kemungkinan cerita dan lagunya kurang nyambung dan tokohnya OOC.

* * *

**Lively Motion**

By Enji86

_All the time, I've thought time would pass as it is without changing_

_But I was wrong_

_Everyday something changes little by little_

Hari pertama Conan bertemu dengan Ai bisa dibilang hari yang sangat mendebarkan. Bagaimana tidak, hari itu ada dua kasus yang harus dihadapi oleh Conan. Tapi tentu saja yang membuat hari itu sangat mendebarkan bukan kasus yang terjadi tapi Ai. Apakah di dunia ini ada seorang anak SD kelas 1, perempuan, bisa menembak menggunakan pistol sungguhan? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi itulah yang dilihat Conan. Ai, anak pindahan yang baru masuk ke kelasnya hari itu, menembak menggunakan pistol sungguhan. Conan menjadi curiga tapi ketika Ai menangis karena dimarahi inspektur Megure, kecurigaannya langsung lenyap seketika.

Conan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang karena dia harus mengantarkan Ai, yang masih menangis, pulang ke rumahnya karena arah jalan pulang mereka sama. Akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan menyuruh Ai pulang sendiri namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ai membuatnya membeku di tempat. Setelah Ai menyelesaikan ancaman-ancamannya, Conan segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumah profesor Agasa. Dia langsung merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika tahu bahwa Ai hanya mengerjainya. Lalu dia merasa marah setelah dia tahu bahwa Ai adalah pembuat racun yang mengecilkan tubuhnya. Setelah Conan mengetahui tentang kakak perempuan Ai yang gagal ia selamatkan, kemarahannya berganti menjadi rasa bersalah. Meskipun begitu, Conan tetap waspada.

_I don't need an eternity_

_But the moment I spend in here with you_

_I wanna beat my heart passionately and painfully_

_I wanna feel this throbbing_

Beban penderitaan Conan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kelas 1 SD sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang setelah kehadiran Ai dalam kehidupannya. Memang, bertemu seseorang yang senasib dapat membuat orang bersemangat kembali untuk berjuang mengatasi masalah yang sedang dihadapinya dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita. Apalagi Ai membawa harapan bahwa dia akan kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula, kehidupannya yang semula dan tentu saja kepada gadis yang disukainya dan juga menyukainya. Kehadiran Ai juga memberikan Conan semacam pegangan dalam menghadapi organisasi hitam sehingga optimismenya untuk menghancurkan organisasi hitam bertambah besar.

Tapi tentu saja, semuanya tidak semudah itu bagi Conan. Ai tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ai adalah seorang gadis dingin dan jenius yang hobinya menyindir, mengejek dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Lebih parahnya lagi, kelihatannya Ai selalu bisa membaca pikirannya sehingga membohongi atau menipu Ai adalah hal yang mendekati mustahil sementara Ai adalah orang yang sangat lihai menyembunyikan emosi dan berakting sehingga dalam beberapa kesempatan Ai berhasil membohongi dan menipunya. Apalagi sifat angkuhnya yang menyebalkan itu. Yah, dulu waktu masih jadi Shinichi, Conan memang angkuh, tapi tentu saja tidak seangkuh Ai, begitu menurutnya. Tampaknya Ai membawa semacam penderitaan baru bagi Conan selain tubuhnya yang mengecil.

_I wanna protect you_

_However I am protected by your warm look_

_Strength is not power_

_Let's engrave it within our hearts_

Semakin lama mengenal Ai, Conan mulai menyadari banyak hal tentang Ai. Conan melihat bahwa walaupun Ai selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, sebenarnya Ai adalah gadis yang perhatian dan mempunyai hati yang hangat. Mungkin Ai hanya takut orang-orang di sekitarnya akan berada dalam bahaya jika terlalu dekat dengannya sehingga dia menjaga jarak. Namun dalam beberapa kesempatan, Conan berhasil melihat kehangatan hati Ai.

Ketenangan Ai juga mempunyai kesan tersendiri di hati Conan. Ai selalu bersikap tenang dalam keadaan apapun kecuali jika ada anggota organisasi hitam di dekatnya. Ai bahkan berhasil membuatnya tenang kembali ketika dia sedang panik karena tidak bisa menemukan pelaku yang mengancam penonton sepakbola di stadion. Conan tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Ai begitu ketakutan terhadap para anggota organisasi hitam sampai suatu hari terjadilah peristiwa yang membuat mata Conan terbuka lebar bahwa hidup Ai benar-benar terancam.

Peristiwa di hotel Haido City dimana Gin dan Vodka berhasil menemukan Ai yang kembali ke tubuhnya semula benar-benar merupakan pengalaman yang mengerikan. Conan melihat Ai tertelungkup di lantai atap hotel Haido City yang berselimut salju berwarna merah karena ternoda oleh darah Ai yang mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya yang berlubang karena Gin menembaknya beberapa kali. Conan benar-benar bersyukur Ai bisa selamat. Setelah kejadian itu, melindungi Ai menjadi prioritas utamanya.

_Believing and being believed_

_After this we'll walk on this road_

_I am here you are here_

_We don't need anything further_

_I feel that I am living_

_Rather than look for the reason I was born_

_Rather than the answer I'm finding more important things one by one_

Conan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Ai kepada kereta api yang baru saja berangkat. Dia mengira Ai naik kereta api itu karena dari tadi Ai selalu membicarakan tentang pergi ke tempat yang jauh agar orang-orang di sekitarnya terhindar dari bahaya. Conan benar-benar takut Ai meninggalkannya sehingga tanpa pikir panjang, Conan berjanji pada Ai akan selalu melindunginya sehingga Ai tetap tinggal di sisinya. Begitu juga saat kasus pembajakan bus, Conan benar-benar panik saat mengetahui Ai tetap tinggal di dalam bus dengan niat bunuh diri. Dia segera berlari kembali ke dalam bus untuk menyelamatkan Ai tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya sendiri.

Lalu terjadilah konfrontasi dengan Vermouth di pelabuhan yang melibatkan FBI. Conan yang tidak ingin Ai terlibat aksi berbahaya ini tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Ai. Tapi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Conan, Ai bisa membaca pikirannya dan mengetahui rencananya sehingga Ai datang ke pelabuhan untuk mengantar nyawa kepada Vermouth asal orang-orang yang tidak bersalah selamat. Untungnya ada Ran sehingga Ai bisa selamat dari maut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Peristiwa di pelabuhan membuat pihak FBI mengetahui tentang keberadaan dan jati diri Ai. Mereka pun memberikan penawaran kepada Ai untuk masuk program perlindungan saksi. Hal ini membuat Conan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di hatinya. Memang, Ai akan lebih aman jika dilindungi FBI dan Ai pasti akan tetap membuatkan antidot untuknya tapi tetap saja Conan tidak suka dengan hal ini.

_When something never goes well, I was impatient to be left behind_

_But I was wrong_

_Everyday something is changed a little by little_

Conan dan anggota Shonen Tantei yang lain mengikuti Ai, yang ketika berpisah dengan mereka, mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal yang terkesan untuk selamanya. Betapa bahagianya hati Conan ketika melihat Ai keluar dari rumah sakit sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu Ai menolak penawaran FBI dan memilih untuk tinggal bersamanya. Saat itu Conan merasa Ai benar-benar teman sejatinya karena Ai lebih memilih berjuang bersamanya untuk menghadapi organisasi hitam daripada mencari perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar senang karena Ai lebih memilih mempercayakan keselamatannya pada Conan daripada orang lain karena itu berarti Ai mengakui kemampuannya.

Ai kembali membuktikan kemampuannya membaca pikiran Conan ketika Conan bersama Kogoro dan Ran pergi ke Inggris karena permintaan seorang klien. Ai menelepon orang tua Conan dan menitipkan antidot cadangan untuk Conan karena dia tahu Conan tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Saat Conan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, Ai dengan tepat bisa menebak bahwa saat di Inggris Conan semacam menyatakan cinta pada Ran.

_You always give me a smile_

_I can do what for you_

_I wanna say, rather than I'm sorry_

_From the bottom of my heart thank you_

Saat Conan sudah kelas 5 SD, dia dan FBI berhasil melacak markas besar organisasi hitam yang ada di Jepang. Mereka pun segera merencanakan penggerebekan besar-besaran dengan Conan dan Ai ikut terlibat di dalamnya karena mereka harus mencari data tentang APTX4869, racun yang telah mengecilkan tubuh mereka berdua. Conan dan Ai sampai harus ijin dari sekolah selama sebulan dengan alasan pergi ke luar negeri bersama orang tua mereka.

Pertempuran sengit dan adu taktik yang berlangsung selama sebulan terbayar dengan hancurnya organisasi hitam. Para anggota organisasi hitam sebagian besar mati dalam pertempuran atau bunuh diri agar tidak ditangkap. Meskipun begitu Conan tidak bisa sepenuhnya gembira karena salah satu anggota organisasi hitam meledakkan pusat penyimpanan data organisasi sehingga dia tidak bisa mendapatkan data tentang APTX4869.

_Protecting, but being protected_

_Together let's support each other_

_Tears are not weakness_

_Inside our hearts we know it_

Conan masuk ke markas sementara FBI dengan menampakkan wajah gembira supaya Ai tidak mengetahui kegalauan hatinya akibat kegagalannya mendapatkan data-data APTX4869. Conan mendapati wajah Ai yang tersenyum kepadanya ketika dia masuk ke markas. Sepertinya Ai sudah tahu bahwa mereka berhasil menghancurkan organisasi hitam. Yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat Conan terkejut.

"Kau berhasil, Kudo-kun. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu padaku. Terima kasih." ucap Ai sambil memeluk Conan.

Pelukan Ai membuat Conan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya.

"Ya, tidak masalah." sahut Conan lesu.

Ai yang menyadari nada suara Conan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Conan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai.

"Aku gagal mendapatkan data-data APTX4869 yang kau butuhkan. Salah satu dari mereka meledakkan pusat datanya. Kalau begini bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita semula?" ucap Conan muram.

Ai menampilkan senyum mengejek yang biasanya.

"Meremehkanku, Tantei-san? Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa menemukan antidotnya walaupun tanpa data-data itu. Kau sudah menepati janjimu jadi aku pasti akan menepati janjiku." ucap Ai.

"Benarkah?" seru Conan. Kegalauan di hatinya menghilang setelah mendengar ucapan Ai.

"Mungkin." sahut Ai singkat dan datar.

"Oi, oi!" ucap Conan dengan wajah khasnya.

Ai hanya tertawa melihatnya sehingga Conan kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Ai.

"Terima kasih. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Conan.

Kemudian Jodie masuk dan mulai menggoda mereka berdua sebagai pasangan yang romantis sehingga Conan dan Ai melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah memerah dan berusaha menyangkal ucapan Jodie sekuat tenaga.

_When we're alone or in pair_

_In the time each one spends with everybody are packed_

_Moments that make our hearts shake_

_Seeking and being sought_

_Happiness must be there_

_Because things more important__than the answer I'll find one by one_

Sekembalinya dari penggerebekan markas organisasi hitam, Conan langsung dikejutkan dengan berita pertunangan Ran. Tampaknya Eri sudah tidak tahan dengan Ran yang selalu bersedih karena Shinichi tak juga kembali setelah empat tahun berlalu sehingga Eri memaksa Ran bertunangan dengan imbalan Eri tidak jadi bercerai dengan Kogoro. Yang menjadi tunangan Ran adalah seorang guru SMA yang sederhana, baik hati dan perhatian yang merupakan anak teman Eri.

Conan merasa patah hati karena Ran dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan menunggu Shinichi lagi dan akan mencoba mencintai tunangannya dengan sepenuh hati. Conan yang patah hati berlari di tengah hujan tanpa tujuan hingga akhirnya setelah cukup lelah, dia berakhir di depan pintu rumah profesor Agasa. Saat Ai membuka pintu, Conan langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan Ai menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai.

Ketika Conan membuka mata, dia melihat wajah Ai yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Conan mencoba duduk tapi sepertinya badannya terasa sakit semua sehingga sulit sekali baginya untuk duduk sampai Ai membantunya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Walaupun secara fisik kau masih anak-anak tapi kau sudah dewasa. Sudah bukan masanya main hujan-hujanan lagi. Merepotkan saja." ucap Ai mengomel.

"Ran bertunangan dengan laki-laki lain." ucap Conan muram, tidak mempedulikan omelan Ai.

"Kalau begitu bilang padanya untuk menunggu selama sebulan. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan antidotnya." ucap Ai.

"Dia bilang dia tidak akan menungguku sedetik pun. Dia tidak mau lagi jalan di tempat. Dia ingin melangkah maju. Aku... aku hanyalah masa lalunya." ucap Conan sedih.

Ai memandang Conan dengan prihatin kemudian memeluknya dengan harapan bisa membuat Conan merasa lebih baik. Conan awalnya terkejut tapi kemudian dia merasa seolah rasa sakit di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang sehingga dia membalas pelukan Ai.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku." ucap Ai.

"Bodoh. Ini semua bukan salahmu." ucap Conan kesal. Dia paling tidak suka jika Ai mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap semua hal buruk yang terjadi.

Ai hanya diam dan mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat dalam diam.

"Hei Haibara, aku ingin kau berhenti mencari antidot APTX4869." ucap Conan ketika mereka sudah saling melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau lebih suka menjadi Shinichi Kudo daripada Conan Edogawa?" tanya Ai.

"Aku ingin tetap dekat dengan Ran. Kalau aku kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, aku tidak akan bisa dekat-dekat dengan Ran lagi karena dia sudah punya tunangan. Kalau aku jadi adik angkatnya, aku tetap bisa ada di sisinya." ucap Conan.

"Begitu. Terserah kau saja." ucap Ai.

"Eh, tunggu dulu... Maaf kalau aku seenaknya sendiri memutuskan. Tentu saja kalau kau mau kembali jadi Shiho Miyano kau boleh meneruskan mencari antidotnya." ucap Conan dengan sedikit tercekat. Hatinya merasa tidak enak jika dia membayangkan Ai kembali ke tubuhnya semula dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap jadi Ai Haibara. Aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang." ucap Ai yang langsung membuat Conan lega.

_Believing and being believed_

_After this we'll walk on this road_

_I am here you are here_

_We don't need anything further_

_I feel that I am living_

_Rather than look for the reason I was born_

_Rather than the answer I'm finding more important things one by one_

Conan tidak pernah menyadari perasaan khususnya pada Ai sampai dia mengetahui bahwa Ai berkencan dengan anak kelas 3 di SMP-nya. Saat itu mereka sudah kelas 1 SMP. Conan selalu menganggap bahwa Ai adalah sahabat baiknya, tidak lebih. Namun, melihat Ai bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama laki-laki lain membuat hati Conan hancur. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Ran dengan laki-laki lain karena saat itu ada Ai yang menghiburnya. Sekarang, Ai pergi dengan laki-laki lain dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghiburnya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh karena baru menyadarinya setelah semuanya terlambat. Sekarang dia merasa hidupnya sangat menderita.

Namun ternyata penderitaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Suatu pagi di hari minggu, Conan melihat mata Ai merah ketika dia menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama ke stadion tempat digelarnya pertandingan semifinal turnamen sepakbola antara tim SMP sekolahnya dan SMP Bando sehingga membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" tanya Conan khawatir.

"Oh, kemarin malam aku putus dengan pacarku karena dia akan melanjutkan SMA-nya di luar kota dan kami berdua tidak percaya pada hubungan jarak jauh jadi aku menangis semalaman." jawab Ai datar.

Conan langsung menghampiri Ai dan memeluknya. Bukan karena ingin menghibur Ai, tapi karena dia senang Ai sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Tapi tentu saja Conan tidak bisa mengatakannya sehingga dia berpura-pura prihatin.

"Aku turut sedih Haibara tapi tenanglah, di dunia ini masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia." ucap Conan bersandiwara.

Tapi tentu saja Ai menyadari sandiwaranya terutama gara-gara kata-katanya yang terakhir sehingga Ai memutuskan untuk menggodanya. Ai tahu Conan tidak pernah menyukai pacarnya walaupun dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Begitu? Aku tidak tahu ada laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia." ucap Ai dengan nada sedih.

Hati Conan langsung tenggelam mendengar ucapan Ai tapi pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang optimis dan percaya diri sehingga dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mencarikanmu laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari dia. Tunggu saja." ucap Conan penuh percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menemui laki-laki itu." ucap Ai kemudian dia melepaskan diri dari Conan. "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang kalau tidak kita akan terlambat."

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim SMP Conan dan dua minggu kemudian pertandingan final pun digelar yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tim SMP sekolahnya berkat gol semata wayang yang dicetak olehnya. Mereka pun mengadakan pesta di ruang klub dan Conan diminta untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata karena berkat dia, tim sepakbolanya berhasil memenangkan turnamen. Conan berjalan ke tempat yang terlihat seperti panggung dan semua orang di ruangan tersebut memandang ke arahnya.

"Kemenangan ini merupakan kemenangan tim karena sepakbola dimainkan oleh sebelas orang bukan hanya satu orang saja. Gol tadi tidak akan tercipta jika teman-teman semua tidak ada di lapangan bersamaku." ucap Conan yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya.

Setelah suara tepuk tangan mereda, Conan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gol tadi kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku sekaligus manajer kita, Ai Haibara. Dia selalu berada di sampingku ketika aku senang maupun sedih dan ia selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku sedang down. Dia benar-benar teman yang setia." ucap Conan kemudian dia menghampiri Ai dan menggandengnya ke panggung diikuti pandangan bingung sekaligus penasaran semua orang di ruangan tersebut, termasuk Ai.

"Ai, aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan mencarikanmu laki-laki yang lebih baik. Laki-laki itu adalah aku. Aku menginginkanmu karena itu jadilah milikku dengan begitu aku akan jadi milikmu seutuhnya." ucap Conan sambil tersenyum dan memandang mata Ai.

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, yang tadinya terdiam mulai bersuit-suit dan menyanyikan yel-yel "terima".

Ai hanya memandang Conan dengan ekspresi terkejut kemudian wajahnya berubah murung sehingga senyum lenyap dari wajah Conan.

"_Apakah ini artinya dia menolak?"_ pikir Conan lesu.

Conan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya jika Ai bilang tidak. Semua orang yang ada di situ pun ikut terdiam setelah melihat ekspresi Ai dan Conan. Tiba-tiba Ai tertawa sehingga membuat Conan dan semua orang di ruangan itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresi wajahmu barusan. Lucu sekali!" ucap Ai masih sambil tertawa.

"Oi, oi!" ucap Conan yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya sambil meringis sementara semua orang di ruangan itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Ai.

"Tentu saja." sahut Conan. Harapan mulai memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku suka golmu yang tadi karena itu aku akan menerima tawaranmu." ucap Ai setelah diam sejenak.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ai. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia dan mencetak gol di setiap pertandingan untukmu." ucap Conan sambil memeluk Ai.

"_Conan-kun, tahukah kau, walaupun kau sering membuatku patah hati, dari dulu kau adalah laki-laki terbaik di mataku."_ ucap Ai dalam hati sambil tersenyum dalam pelukan Conan.

Kemudian orang-orang di ruangan itu mulai bersorak dan menyanyikan yel-yel "cium" sehingga Conan pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Ai selama beberapa saat yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan riuh dan sorakan teman-temannya. Conan segera merasa rindu dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ai tapi dia berusaha bersabar karena setelah pesta ini selesai, akan ada banyak waktu untuk melakukannya lagi di tempat yang lebih pribadi dan nyaman.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Ceritanya berhenti sampai di sini karena jika diteruskan, kemungkinan besar ratingnya akan naik.

Atau ada yang mau nerusin? He he he.

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk 4869 yang memintaku untuk menulis songfic untuk lagu Lively Motion.

Semoga ceritanya memuaskan.

Silahkan dibaca dan dikomentari!


End file.
